Where did this begin
by Malmy13
Summary: The main reason people come here isto fantasize over their otp's as they please. This story isn't really full of many ships, but it does include many hints of some ships. This story is mainly England with America as he grew up, parenting, gaurding, and raising tiny america. And up to the Revolutionary War. If it is good enough, even past the revolutionary war.. owo /may become usu


**I haven't written in a while. And I hope I an put up a chapter every 1 or 2 days! Trust me, I'll try. =3= But yes.**  
**~Malmz**

* * *

Britian rested his head down on his crossed arms in defeat, he had wasted so much effort and money; just to lose to this french asshole. It always seemed that him and that french bastard had a long rivalry about, almost everything! _So many wars, all the way back to even 1242.. The Saintoge War, of course, fighting on French ground didn't help my militia at all.._ He revised through his mind. _And even back in the Angl-e? Angla.. Anl.. Anglo! The Anglo-French Wars.. back during the middle of the Thirty Years' War. I felt like such an idiot signing a peace treaty with that jerk. And even after the bloody treaty he goes and gets Denmark and that creepy Dutch people and restart the war again to end in another treaty..! _He stopped thinking about all his losses, and scanned defiantly through his accomplishments... _not one damn win so far? ... or maybe it's just my civil wars for economy transfer.. that must be why I-..._ He managed to lift his head long enough to capture the image of France taunting little America with his scalloped potatoes and well cooked meat and veggies. He laied his head back down, urging to run, but just chanted words to himself solumnly. Suddenly, something gripped his arm, tugging tenderly at his sleve. He peered up to see the small boy, his large royal sapphire eyes looked grief-stricken toward the moruning country. America tilted his head; his dirty blone hair falling to the left of his large cheeks. "**Are you okay?**"  
England looked up at young America, his eyes still watery from the countless taunting and yelling, from the feud between himself and France. The poor boy must've not liked the wars, and disagreement. _Though I can't help but feel a little jealous of the hardihood, this little country has.._ England commented silently to himself. He learned quickly, and he was already such an oblivious, sweet young boy. A few weeks before now, he had declared this young boy his '_younger brother_'. Even though America insisted upon calling England, '_Big Brother_'; it bothered England greatly with such a large label, especially due to his remediable childhood.. He shivered back into reality unknowingly; looking over to America, the young lad still hadn't moved from his side. France then began to show a grim expression, his mouth gibbering small insults, inaudible to England's hearing. Unwrapping his arms, England sat more courageously, and boldly before the young, growing country. He blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to get rid of what tears he had cried, and forthcoming. America must've taken that as a great sign, he gripped England's sleeve tighter, and bounced on his toes, "**I wanna be with you!**" he shouted courageously, wincing his eyes in exclamation. He let go and began to hop individually. England and France both bewildered, look at each other, blinking rapidly at what they had both witnessed. Though, this time, England wore a large smirk..  
France dropped his luxuriant cuisine on the ground by his feet, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. His foot was tapping relentlessly on the ground, his eyes narrowed on America; who happened to be standing by England's side. France, reaching forward to America, for one last chance, was rejected. America shook his head vigorously in disagreement, his arms flailing as he shook his head, as if he wasn't able to control himself. England just laughed. He finally showed France off for the longest he can remember, _and after joining all those wars, just to fight France.. It was finally over, all of it?!_ He had finally won...

* * *

**so yeah, i am a freak for commas.. IF you haven't noticed already. but, this is my second story. but this is the one that im actually going to continue. so i hope you enjoyed. c:**


End file.
